Raven's Gift
by Alia D
Summary: Severus's son begins Hogwarts, however, the thought dead Potions Master never expected what would come next. SLASH MPREG
1. Default Chapter

I'm posting this here because I've had a number of people asking me for it somewhere other than my yahoo group. I hope you guys like it as much as everyone else.

TITLE: Raven's Gift

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 1/?

EMAIL:

RATING: PG-13...maybe R

PAIRING: Severus Snape / unknown character (I haven't decided who yet)

SPOILERS: Um...OotP? (Sirius is dead. That's one down)

WARNINGS: slash, mpreg, a little language

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

SUMMARY: Severus reminisces.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: My summary sucks. For a description that would be better than my own, the kid reminds me of an 11 year old Xander (BtVS). I also had to do actual research to find both wood and core for Sev's wand so please be appreciative. Be ready for plenty of flashbacks in this.

Glaring at the mess in the room, the man turned curtly on his heel as he stomped outside the door of his home. The room had been clean just that morning whether it was believable or not. There had been no shirts thrown all over the place, no shoes lying around, pants were in the drawers, and there was nothing moving under the bed.

However, he'd learned the hard way that the boy was naturally messy (he'd been bitten by who knows what after reaching beneath the bed) and somehow he'd attributed the particular trait from his other father.

He slammed the door of the cottage closed behind him and momentarily hoped his son heard the first warning. Though the modest green cottage looked quite small on the outside, it was much larger inside. It often reminded him of his former residence before moving out into the countryside after the war. Except that this place actually had a good abundance of light to filter in, something that he had gotten used to.

Moving faster, he skirted around a corner of his home and spotted the large sycamore that the boy could usually be found in. The tree sat mostly alone on a hill about 15 feet from the cottage but it would not take him long to get there. Taking a deep breath, he gave his son the second warning in case the first had gone unheard.

"JULIAN TRITON ESAN!!!"

A distant cry could be heard. Either the boy knew he was in for it, and indeed he was, or he'd nearly fallen out of the tree. Knowing his son, the boy was cursing the fact that he hadn't fallen. He finally made his way to the foot of the tree. Looking up into the dense branches he called up. "Julian!"

A mop of dirty black hair and a pair of large brown eyes peeped through the branches to the bottom. A gulp was heard across the countryside. "Yes papa?" said a meek voice.

The man glowered up at his only child. Thank Merlin, it was his only child. Who knew what would happen otherwise. "Julian," he said, struggling to keep his temper, "Are you dressed?" Please say no or so help me...

"No, Papa," Julian replied as he looked at the dark blue eyes glaring back up at him.

"Well, thank Merlin for small blessings, but why are you not ready? You do understand what we are doing today correct?"

A small throat cleared. "Yes, sir. We have to go to the shop. Then to Diagon Alley for my supplies this year."

His father nodded. "So why are you not standing by the fireplace, dressed, with a clean bedroom, and prepared to go? Was there some strange development that came up inside of the tree? Or did you just get one of your urges to be one with the squirrels?"

Tanned cheeks from practically living outside turned red. The man sighed as he looked up at his son. "Julian, why are you not ready to go? I thought you wanted to meet Matthew at Diagon Alley."

The boy nodded and began carefully climbing down the tree. His father shook his head. The first time Julian had started climbing trees, he'd been five years old. He'd nearly had a heart attack but the boy hadn't fell once and hadn't stopped yet.

He took a step back so that his son could get a clear shot down when he jumped down from a branch. Julian looked up sheepishly at his father. "I saw him again, Papa."

He frowned. "Julian!"

"But I did, I was looking for the watch Matthew gave me,"

"I can tell," muttered his father.

"When I saw him! He was flying over the cottage then into the tree. I climbed up and I saw him right before he flew away!"

His father hesitated before nodding. For the last couple weeks, Julian had been quite adamant that he'd seen a phoenix of all things flying through the forest. He'd never seen it but he believed his son to a degree. The boy had been taught not to lie (unless absolutely necessary).

"Alright, Julian, I believe you but right now you must get ready. Go inside, change into your clothes, and don't forget your robes or your watch." The boy nodded and started running for their home. "The watch is in the kitchen!" Shaking his head, Severus walked wearily after his son.

The door to the cottage had been left open so he walked inside taking care to lock it securely. While he heard his son furiously throwing on his clothes, Severus took a moment to check the wards over his home. He never left without doing so because his paranoia had remained even after the end of the war and especially after Julian was born. Even though he himself was unsure of the boy's father's fate, it hadn't stopped him from imagining the worst case scenario.

Severus walked over to the fireplace. Beside it was a mirror and he took a moment to straighten the gray robes, also making sure that his wand was still there. Julian came flying around the corner into the living room. That was surprising since he was dragging his trunk behind him.

"Clothes and other essentials?"

"Packed and I'm wearing the ones we took out last night."

"Robes?"

"The dress ones."

"We'll get the others today. Watch?" The boy gasped then raced back out. Severus rubbed his temples but looked at his smile in the mirror.

Twelve years ago he looked nothing like he did now. For one thing his robes fit him much better than they had before, he was no where near the edge of exhaustion like he had been constantly during the war. He ate better, got exercise chasing after Julian, and actually looked his age. He was no longer ghostly pale either.

When Julian was a baby, he'd loved to go out, dragging his paranoid father along behind him. After spending so much time out and not hiding in the dark like he admitted to doing so long ago, he'd gotten color on his face. The light tan had nothing to do with the glamour he always wore. It did nothing more than change his eyes to a dark blue rather than black and change the features of his face ever so slightly. He'd even kept the nose and his hair was now always clean. The black locks looked well with the hair cut as well. Severus chuckled. The ones that had known him most of his life would know it was him though they would have to look very closely to see it.

Severus sighed as he looked at the Hogwarts letter sitting on his mantle. After all these years...

He'd left Hogwarts right after the war. Actually, he honestly thought they considered him dead, which was what he wanted. The moment Potter had killed Voldemort, Severus had apparated away to the cottage. He wanted nothing to do with that part of the wizarding world ever again.

He'd gotten himself a shop after turning his money into a new account with his new name. He sold ingredients and potions to people who were too lazy or stupid to make them themselves, then researched in his spare time and he enjoyed it. He'd raised his son the way he wanted and both he and his child were finally happy. Now, here he was sending his son back there for the first time.

Severus sighed. Well, not the first if you counted the timing of the boy's conception and the first two months of Severus's pregnancy. He frowned at himself in the plain mirror. He really didn't like to think about that.

_FLASHBACK _

_Moving swiftly through the streets of Knockturn Alley, Severus Snape finally made his way toward Dionysia. Wrapping the thin cloak somewhat closer around him Severus eyed the small establishment. _

_Though it looked small on the first floor, Dionysia had three underground floors that were larger than the Leaky Cauldron. Besides, the large rooms were needed. Dionysia's name was startlingly appropriate for what went on inside. Every night was a celebration worthy of Dionysus, full of drinking and outrageous sexual practices. _

_Severus cursed himself for coming here but he only needed one night, one individual. It didn't matter who the man was, pureblood or not, the potion would only need him to sleep with the bastard once. He shook his head slowly, still having trouble believing that he was doing this. _

_The tension of the upcoming final battle was stifling the wizarding world and with him running himself ragged between both Dumbledore and Voldemort, it would be surprising if he lived to see the end of it, but he had to do it. He took a few short steps before heading inside of Dionysia._

_He opened his cloak somewhat to reveal the thin black shirt and leather pants. Severus felt like a fool sitting at one of the many bars on the second level advertising himself like a whore but he would do it. _

_He knew it the day Pompfrey had told him that the accumulating amount of the Cruciatus was deteriorating his reproductive system and that he had less than a year of it left. Oh he could impregnate a woman but he couldn't bear them himself. _

_With wizards, they had two ways of reproducing as they could impregnate and become pregnant. Often, if the wizard was powerful enough, their magic would form a pseudo womb around the unborn until birth. This was good since a fair number of wizards in their world were admittedly either gay or bisexual. _

_Unfortunately, Severus was one of the many gay wizards and the curses Voldemort threw at him were beginning to affect his magic. With it being so troublesome he'd never be able to form a womb and the thought of sleeping with a woman... Despite popular commentary, Severus was actually quite fond of children. Just not the children he taught. _

_He took a deep breath as he observed a man of his age looking at him from the other end of the bar. The man, with shaggy black hair, brown eyes and pale skin, kept taking small glimpses of the potions master as Severus sat trying to prevent himself from getting drunk. Severus braced himself as the man came and sat beside him. A few long fingers brushed the hand that clutched his wineglass. _

_"Xanthus Zephryn." _

_Steeling himself, he turned to look up into the dark brown eyes. "Raven Esan." _

_The man opened his hand and 'Raven' (as Severus wore his glamour) noticed that Xanthus seemed somewhat nervous. But he was no fool and knew the man wanted them to go to the fourth level were the rooms were. Severus took his hand. _

_Severus followed Xanthus, who still held his hand, through the many hallways. The walls of the dark passages did nothing to muffle the cries of both pleasure and pain coming from within the rooms. The darkness of the halls also did nothing much to hide the occasional coupling of others that took place against any horizontal or vertical surface they passed. _

_Finally they reached one of the empty rooms. A house elf bowed to them, his small hands clutching soiled sheets before he disappeared, leaving them in the now clean room. Xanthus stepped aside and let Severus enter. As the man removed his cloak, Xanthus closed and locked the door._

_End Flashback_

He shook himself out of the memory of that night as he heard Julian rushing back into the room. The night with Julian's father had not been bad at all. The two of them had actually talked more than they fucked.

Severus had liked the man and the one time with Xanthus had turned into three despite the other man's obvious inexperience of that night. He wondered silently if the auror really had died in the final battle but Severus, or 'Raven' as he was now called, was in no hurry to find out. He knew what he was getting into when he took the potion. He would parent alone without any interference from anyone else. Julian was his son.

He looked at the eleven-year-old before him. "Ready? We go to the shop first, then the Leaky Cauldron." The boy nodded anxiously. Severus smiled. He turned to the fireplace with a hand of floo powder. "Zelda's!"

As his son tried to brush the soot from his robes, Severus quickly moved to the front of Zelda's, his potions store and apothecary. He named the store after his mother, Zelda Snape, who died when Severus was very young.

He grabbed two large boxes that sat near the front counter of the store. "Julian, come take your box." There was a cauldron, potions bottles, and ingredients for both him and Matthew. This way both their fathers saved time and money.

He shrunk them both, though wary about doing so and gave one to Julian. "Okay."

"I have Matthew's. Now, lets get to the Leaky Cauldron." The boy nodded and Severus noticed he was shaking somewhat. "Everything will be fine Julian." He took a deep breath and nodded curtly. Severus grabbed another hand of floo powder. "The Leaky Cauldron."

As Severus and his son finished clean up, Severus moved toward Tom.

"Hello sir! My name is Tom. How may I help?"

"My son and I would like a room for the night." After getting everything straightened out, and their things placed inside their room, Severus took a moment to notice his son.

The boy was no longer scared or nervous. He was rather excited however, and Severus knew to get the boy into Diagon Alley soon. He'd only taken him there once when he was two and that was only because Severus had an important package to deliver to the apothecary that couldn't be sent by owl.

"Julian! Calm yourself."

The boy nodded but continued hoping from foot to foot. "I'm sorry Papa but I'm excited. I've never been before."

"Yes you have."

"Alright, I've never seen it before. I was too occupied with other things when I was two."

Severus bit back the reply of trying to give him heart failure. During Julian's life, Severus had found a new respect for Molly Weasley. He blamed Xanthus for the boy's wild behavior at times. "Come on. We should go looking for Matthew and Ash." Julian nodded and he and his father both rushed out of the room.

After tapping just the right brick, Severus and Julian entered Diagon Alley. He gave his son a few moments to observe both the people and stores before grabbing the boy and heading down the street. "Look for Matthew and his father."

"Where are we going?"

"We need to stop at Gringott's for a moment. I need to get some money." Although Severus stuck to the money from his shop, he rarely used the money in his new account. Immediately before his 'death', he had all his money changed under the name Raven Esan. This would be the first time in years that he used it.

Julian was fascinated by the Goblins and though it made Severus nauseous, Julian loved the carts.

As they walked out with plenty of money, Severus found himself looking down the street of Knockturn Alley. Julian looked at his father then down the street. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Severus had never lied to Julian and had told the boy the truth. He'd even told Julian his father's name though if the boy ever asked him to find the man, if he was alive, Severus wasn't sure he'd do it. He looked at the boy.

"I know. Never go to Knockturn Alley."

"Exactly. Where would you like to head first?" Julian looked longingly at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "Flourish & Blott's, it is." Julian sighed and followed his father.

"Jules!"

"Matt! We were looking for you." Both boys hugged quickly before rushing to the back of the store.

"Julian, the list?"

"Matt has his!" Severus sighed and Ash laughed at him.

The tall black man walked toward him. "At least he only forgot the list, Raven." S

everus snorted. "Oh yes. And next time he will forget his head." Ash chuckled as they stood back and watched their sons race around the store. Finally both boys had their books ready and paid for.

"Where to next?" asked Ash.

"The Ice Cre-," "How about Scribbulus? They need their stationery." The boys grumbled. "Then we can head toward the menagerie or the owl emporium." Both children brightened.

Julian exited the stationery store with his purchases then joined Matthew staring at the new broom. Both boys drooled and Severus watched somewhat disgusted.

"Well?"

Ash glared at the young boys. "The new broom, the White Blaze, is out. The two of them have yet to understand that they will not be getting said broom." This snapped the boys out of their daze long enough for the older men to drag them to the owl emporium.

Matthew searched hard and decided on an intelligent brown owl that took a liking to him. Julian, however, was totally uninterested in them.

"The menagerie?" Ash suggested as they left with Shawn, Matt's owl.

"No. I don't really want anything in there."

"You don't know what they have," said Severus.

"No thanks, Papa."

"Alright. Madam Malkin's and then your wands."

Just as they turned to walk to her shop however something flew down directly toward them. Both Ash and Severus pushed the boys behind them. At least until Severus got a good look at the bird. "I don't believe it." The phoenix flew over his head and land carefully on Julian's shoulder. The boy was too busy looking at the bird to smirk at his father or pay attention to the shocked crowd. "It's you!" He caressed the bird gently.

Severus turned to Ash. "Mind getting a cage?"

"Welcome Gentlemen!" Severus nodded at the kind old woman as they finally made way into her shop, birds and all. It had been years since he'd last seen her and she'd barely aged at all.

Ash cleared his throat. "We'd like Hogwarts robes for both boys and a dress robe for Matthew."

"Excellent. All right you two. Get on to the stools." As Severus watched his son be fitted for his robes his mind slid back to the night he was conceived.

_Flashback_

_Xanthus had fallen asleep on his shoulder and had left him awake to stare at the stone ceiling above the bed. He could feel it now. If Severus held still enough he could feel the warmth that raced through his abdomen, circling. It was forming a womb around the small being that now existed. Summoning his wand as he did not want to awaken Xanthus, he began placing as many protection spells around the child as possible and as strong as he could make them. He knew he would have to go back to Voldemort and didn't want the babe to suffer. Silently thanking Xanthus for his gift, Severus slid from the bed, dressed and left but not before taking on last look at the man. Though there was no doubt in his mind that he would never share his child with the man...Nodding slowly, he turned and slipped out the door._

_End Flashback_

A half-hour later, they were ready for Ollivander's. However they passed Gambol & Japes. Both boys looked pleadingly at their fathers.

Severus growled. "You would think that you would try to keep from being expelled?"

"Papa, please! I'm begging you." It was more like groveling.

Severus sighed. Should he really give into the child? The begging brown eyes screamed yes. "Five minutes. One thing."

"Yes!" Five minutes later both boys were ready for Ollivander's. What they bought their fathers did not want to know.

Ollivander was just finishing with a customer when the four of them entered. A red haired girl, who instantly reminded Severus of the Weasleys rushed passed them and out to the street, wand in hand. He took a deep breath when Bill Weasley walked by them laughing and thanking Ollivander.

"Well! Ash Lyrin, cedar and unicorn hair." Ash laughed but nodded. Ollivander turned and looked at Severus. The younger man held his breath waiting.

"Raven Genesis Esan, yew and phoenix feather." Severus bit back a sigh of relief and nodded. He turned to the boys.

"Matthew, first, yes?" The boy stepped forward and ten minutes later found his wand. Matt smiled at the Dogwood and Unicorn hair.

Julian shifted nervously as the old man looked at him.

"Hmmm. I believe that your core will most likely be phoenix feather like your fathers." Severus looked at him sharply. "But we shall see."

It was almost an hour before Julian found his. "Ash Tree and Phoenix feather." Ollivander smiled. "Such greatness." Severus almost bolted from the store at that but calmly paid Ollivander before heading out.

"Mr. Esan?"

Severus froze. "Yes?" "I wanted to say that I am sorry about the untimely death in your family over ten years ago. That man has been greatly missed." Severus smiled sadly. "By some but not I." With that he exited with his son and friends.

The next day the boys stood before the train at the 9 ¾ station waiting to board the train. They stood in their robes waiting for departure, the trunks already loaded.

Severus pulled Julian to the side so that Matt's parents and brother could say goodbye. "Everything will be fine alright?"

Julian nodded but was silent. He clutched Ignis's cage to his chest.

"If anything happens, go to your head of house, another teacher or the Headmaster, understand? He's a good man and he should help you."

Julian smiled. "Should I tell Professor Dumbledore that he's my godfather?"

Severus shook his head but smirked. Oh he'd love to see the look on Albus's face at that declaration. "And if they can't help contact me immediately."

"Do you care what house I get into?" asked Julian carefully.

Severus shook his head. "I don't care what you decide. As far as I know, your father could have been a Gryffindor." Julian laughed at that and nodded.

"Be careful alright. I went through too much to bring you here for something to take you away from me."

Julian smiled. Placing Ignis to the side, he hugged his father. "I'll write as much as I can." Severus nodded and pushed the boy toward the train.

_Flashback_

_Severus screamed in pain as another contraction hit. The midwife from his shop's village was shouting encouragement as he tried to push his son out of him. Her assistant, a young woman who was just finding out what she was getting into, gave him the leverage he needed while trying not to faint from him crushing her hand. _

_They'd been at this for hours. More than a day if you counted the mild cramping Severus had had before bed the other evening. He'd been speaking to a customer when he'd gone into labor. The woman had raced from the shop calling for the midwife. _

_He closed his eyes from the sight of blood soaking both his lower body and the sheets. Severus panted heavily. He would take Voldemort over this any day! _

_"One more push, Raven! Just one more!" He glowered at her. Silly bitch! She had no children, how could she say that like it was the easiest thing in the world? _

_Taking a deep breath, he pushed cursing both himself and Xanthus. "YES!" cried the midwife joyfully. Falling back against the assistant in exhaustion, he listened to the screaming of the little boy before he was placed in his father's arms. _

_The women watched him quietly both holding smiles on their faces. The assistant's was a bit bitter however. As explanation to his pregnancy, the town had come to the conclusion that his lover had been killed during the war. Severus did nothing to disprove them. "What will you name him, Raven?" "Julian Triton Esan."_

_End Flashback_

Severus waved at his son as Julian waved good bye.

TBC

Alia: Oh no. I have to get at Severus one more time. grins evilly

REPLIES are loved and welcomed by the author. Please donate. Thank you.


	2. Problems at Hogwarts

I wasn't going to post this for a few more days...but I did something awful today. You'll never forgive me for it either. You won't find out what it is for a while but when you finally see it you'll never forgive me. I can't look in the mirror without thinking about it. Oh god Sev I am so sorry. But lets get back to the current story okay. Like I said 'I'M SO SORRY!' Also, I'm sorry for those who wanted to keep Julian's father a surprise and I went ahead and categorized the story the way I did. I apologize.

Wow. I think 5 reviews is nice...but more would be like so much better. So please donate to the cause.

lavondyss21: You'll find out now but don't scroll down so you can see it. Read the whole thing first. **shrimp stirfry**: Why thank you. I just thought it would be a good idea. **Arrow Snape**: You'll just have to wait and see (grins) **Ephirel**: (hugs back) You're welcome. I'm glad that you like it so far. I was really wary of sticking in the flashbacks but did it anyway. And don't worry about Jules's house my fellow Slytherin (displays shirt that says 'SNAKES RULE'!) **Starr Light1**: Read on. You'll see.

TITLE: Raven's Gift

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 2/?

EMAIL:

RATING: PG-13...maybe R

PAIRING: Severus Snape / (won't tell yet. He he.)

SPOILERS: Um...OotP

WARNINGS: slash, mpreg, a little language

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

SUMMARY: Julian heads for Hogwarts and a serious problem arises.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The first one was more a focus on Severus but this one is more on Julian. By the way, you're about to find out why I did a second part to this. grins

Julian sat back in his seat across from his best friend, Matthew Lyrin. He'd just waved goodbye to his father who was standing quietly at the train station with Matt's family. Sighing, he turned and opened Ignis's cage.

Matt shook his head. "I swear only you would end up with a phoenix for a familiar."

Julian barely gave him a smirk. Matt frowned at the somewhat saddened look on his friend's face. "I heard the Headmaster has one. Maybe you should ask him why Ignis suddenly decided to become domestic?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Merlin! Jules, your father will be alright!" The shout startled Shawn, who hooted at the boy.

Julian glared. "How do you know?! Papa was always alone before I was born. What if something happens in the cottage while I'm away? Or in the shop with his research?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Julian, please don't babble. Your father is a grown man. He can take care of himself."

Julian just let his head drop back. His phoenix looked at him silently before settling in the boy's lap.

Matt put Ignis's cage upon the floor and stroked his own owl. It was quiet for a while. Matt though it best for Julian to get over whatever little issue he was going through before they talked.

Julian peeked up at him though his bangs. "Sorry."

"No problem. I'm worried about my folks too but they'll be fine. So are you nervous?"

Julian nodded and shifted in his seat. "Of course, but Papa told me a little about it. He said everything else should be a surprise."

Matt grumbled, "I hate surprises."

"Liar."

Before the boy could comment, the door opened. A young girl stood at the door. She looked of an Asian descent with long black hair and slanted dark eyes. She seemed a bit tall but something told both boys she had to be their age. Her eyes looked at them both carefully and her eyes widened at the sight of Ignis.

"Can we help you?" asked Julian. The girl jumped slightly.

She cleared her throat though she continued to fidget shyly. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

Julian and Matt shared a confused look.

"We?" asked Matthew. He tried to look around her.

A toe headed boy stepped from around her. He was short, much more than the girl and an inch or so shorter than Julian and Matthew. He was blushing red and the stormy blue-gray eyes barely looked up at them.

Julian gave Matt a look and when the black boy just shrugged he said, "We have plenty of room. Have a seat."

They smiled and sat down, the boy by Julian, the girl by Matt. Chuckling at their nervous behavior, Matthew stuck out a hand. "Matthew Lyrin, but please call me Matt."

The girl smiled brightly. "Xiaoming Wong." She shook his hand.

Matt turned to the small boy. He smiled. "Dillon Prain." He shook Matt's hand.

The boy turned to his best friend. "Well, old man."

Julian snorted. He smiled and shook both their hands. "Julian Esan. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"So what house do you guys have plans for?" asked Matt.

Julian just smiled. Matthew had always been talkative even when you wanted him to shut up.

Xiaoming, or Minny as they'd already begun calling her, shrugged. "I don't know. My parents were both in Ravenclaw. I may be put there."

Matt smiled. "Well, I don't have any particular plans. I think whatever house I'm put in will be the best for me."

Dillon frowned. "But what if you get put in Slytherin?"

Julian tried not to stiffen. "What's wrong with Slytherin?" He asked. Matt's eyes suddenly turned a bit darker but he kept a sharp look on his friend. Few people realized that Julian inherited his father's temper. It wasn't visible until it was too late.

"Well...my father said that all of the...Death Eaters," he whispered, "were Slytherins. He said that they're all crooks and back stabbers."

Julian remained silent so Matt stepped in. "You don't honestly believe that do you?" he said with a choked laugh.

"My father said..."

"You shouldn't pass judgment on anyone until you've met them. Until then, you're considered to be an uneducated fool," said Minny softly.

Matt nodded. "They aren't all bad. Besides, I heard that You Know Who even had people from the other houses, even Gryffindor."

"My father is a Slytherin."

Dillon blushed with shame at Julian's quiet admission. "

Wait until you condemn them Dillon. Everyone is born with a little darkness. Papa always said that there is only a darker shade of gray in the world."

Dillon nodded and the others smiled seeing the boy was thinking on their words. A woman with a cart came by offering goodies which all of them indulged in.

By the time they reached Hogsmeade, the four first years were shaking with excitement. The upper years were leaving on carriages but they stood with the other first years.

"What do we do now?" said Xiaoming.

Julian looked around. "Papa said that someone would be waiting for us."

"Who?"

"I don't remember."

Suddenly a bombing voice echoed behind them. "All first years over here!"

They turned and their heads traveled upward. Matt shook his head. "Merlin...and I thought my Grandfather was big."

Julian continued to gawk saying, "Your grandfather is big."

Minny just blinked. Dillon squirmed. Many of the children were gathering around the man and climbing into old boats nearby. The four of them moved up as well.

"Who is he?" whispered Matt as the huge man with the beard helped the others in.

"Hagrid. Dad said he was the groundskeeper. He's also teaches Care of Magical Creatures." Hagrid turned and smiled at him. "You two next."

They'd been stunned by their first glimpses of Hogwarts. Julian couldn't stop looking around as the first years were again gathered. The castle was just as magnificent as his Papa had told him and Matt.

The boy shifted beside him. Minny and Dillon stood close by. After a few moments of waiting, an old woman with slightly graying hair, in dark robes and a witch's hat came down stairs that were close to them. Her face didn't show much emotion and Julian identified this woman as Minerva McGonagal. She introduced herself and after a few instructions began leading them to the Great Hall. After the four of them nodded at each other, they got into a line and followed McGonagall.

Julian bit back the gasp he held as he entered the Hall. The place was enormous, it somehow seemed to pale in comparison to his father's description, though it could have been all the upper years sitting at the four long tables staring at them. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and remembered his father's words from earlier.

He looked up closely at the Head Table and immediately found Dumbledore. The man reminded him somewhat of Santa Claus but his Papa had told him that this gentle lookalike was also one of the most powerful wizards in the world, one that should not be angered. He didn't really worry about that. Although he was happy with his father alone, and would have issues about sharing the man, he would like to know the person that was closest to being his grandfather.

"He'd been the only real father figure I had in my life. Though we each had our problems, I still trust him with both our lives."

Julian had only nodded.

The girl behind him was shaking and Julian did not want to become nervous before these people. "Darius Dryns." Julian sighed weakly as the boy before him went to the stool and Sorting Hat. Instead of concentrating on the butterflies in his stomach, he looked back at the Head Table.

Dumbledore was looking at him curiously and honestly, all Julian could do was look back. He spared a short glance at the other teachers at the table. On Dumbledore's left was a young man with shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes. If he listened enough he could hear a few whispers behind him. The man glanced at him before looking back down the line. Julian finally saw the lightening bolt scar.

So this was Harry Potter. His father had told him that the man wasn't much. Julian could only see that those eyes were older than they should be. They reminded him of his Papa's own, be they blue or black.

His assessment of the Boy Who Lived was cut short as "HUFFLEPUFF!" and a loud applause echoed through the room. The boy, Darius, rushed toward his table. McGonagal looked at him. "Julian Esan."

His heart beating, he turned back for a mere moment to see Matt's encouraging grin. Believing that there was nothing to worry about, he stepped forward and sat carefully on the stool. He held his breath until the hat dropped onto his head and over his eyes.

Well, my boy, you are certainly interesting are you not. The child of two great war heroes.

Julian smiled. /Papa is a hero! I knew it./

Oh yes. They'd have never won without him. Either of them actually, but it seems that you don't care to find out much about your other father.

Julian didn't answer that.

Let us see. You are very courageous my boy, but something tells me that bravery and honor aren't all of your qualities. Very intelligent as well but not all knowledge is your goal.

Julian chuckled. /You're putting me in Slytherin, right?/

Your fathers were made for this house. You are as well little heir.

/Huh?/ He felt a shiver go down his back.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Julian smiled and handed the hat to McGonagal. Dillon smiled at him from his place in line while Julian made his way to the Slytherin table. Julian felt relieved when Minny and Matt did the same. He'd hate to lose his new and old friends.

He smiled when Matt went up shaking somewhat. After a few minutes, the hat proclaimed his best friend "GRYFFINDOR!" The two smirked at each other. Oh they had plans for their houses.

Dillon grinned brightly as he was placed in Ravenclaw. Minny sat beside him when she'd taken her turn. Matt had a little disappointed look that none of them had made Hufflepuff but they'd take care of that later. Julian gave a smirk worthy of his father. "Oh yes. Much later." A first year beside him got his attention, and Julian began using skills he'd been raised to use.

The next morning, the foursome met at the Ravenclaw table. It was considered a more neutral territory than Slytherin or Gryffindor. Matt rubbed his hands together greedily. "Oh, Jules. The pranks my man. The pranks! Think of the chaos we could cause in our houses!" he whispered evilly.

Julian rolled his eyes. "It won't last long you know. They're not stupid and sooner or later they'll know they have a traitor in their midst." He smiled. "We'll start next month. A prank for each year."

"You'll have to prank yourselves."

Dillon nodded in agreement with Minny. "It'll be obvious if they miss you."

Julian nodded. "We know guys. We'll be careful."

A throat cleared behind them and Julian was the only one that didn't jump. He turned around smoothly and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore." His friends repeated his greeting.

The old man greeted them as well. "Though I am happy to see the four of you conversing, I must tell you that it is time for you to return to your tables. You'll be getting your schedules in a moment." Julian nodded and thanked him.

As Dumbledore continued on his way, Julian and Matt nodded their goodbyes. "Later." "See ya." As Julian moved to his table a fifth year who'd seen him speaking to Matt opened his mouth to comment but a cool glare shut his mouth quickly. The others who'd seen it slowly nodded in respect.

The mail came soon after and Julian didn't bother smothering the smug look he had. When his phoenix came flying through to land beside him, the entire hall was in an uproar that a Slytherin had a phoenix for a familiar. The Headmaster looked not only stunned but delighted. Julian decided that he would talk to the older man later. He quickly wrote a note to his father and Ignis was off to deliver it. The other teachers as well as Dumbledore began to watch him afterward.

Most of his classes were with Gryffindor, two with Ravenclaw, and one with Hufflepuff. That morning, first year Slytherins and first year Gryffindors had Potions that morning. Both he and Matt had taken turns grinning at each other as they were way ahead of the others. It paid to have a father as a Potions Master.

Clara and Atticus, first years, walked beside him to the dungeons. "I'm going to hate this class. I can feel it."

Clara frowned. "Why is that Mast?"

"Yeah, isn't Slytherin known for excelling in Potions," laughed Julian.

"My older sister told that the woman who teaches is a complete idiot. I heard the school hasn't had a good teacher since Snape died ten years ago."

"Snape?" asked Julian slyly.

"Yes. My sister told me Severus Snape used to be the head of Slytherin but he fought against He Who Must Not Be Named and died in the final battle. He got an Order of Merlin and everything."

Julian nodded with pride.

When they finally entered the room, and did their best to ignore the horrible smell, Julian made his way over to Matt.

"You were almost late old man."

"Whatever. Shove over."

There were a few strange looks their way but the boys merely implied looks that their fathers had taught them. Their housemates quickly looked elsewhere.

A few minutes later, an extremely thin women with white robes and thin wire framed glasses entered the room with a large smile on her face. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes. Something told them she was also a complete ditz and not because of the bleach job. Clearing her throat she tried to walk gracefully through the room to her desk. She did a horrible job of it. "Good morning, children. I am Professor Orungs."

Julian burst from the room utterly disgusted. Matt was right behind him shaking his head.

"Thank Merlin, your dad isn't here." He briefly glanced at Clara and Atticus who were watching them. "He'd have killed her for that."

Julian spun around and glared at him. "Him! I should have killed her! My god, Matt, I've never seen such foolishness in my life. She couldn't remember the ingredients for a first year potion. A simple healing draught. I've been able to do those blindfolded since I was six!"

Clara asked, "How do you know so much?"

"My dad owns an apothecary and he's also a Potions Master."

"This is good," said Atticus.

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to fail because of her idiocy. At least if she doesn't kill us first." He looked at the Gryffindor.

"Matt Lyrin."

Though he hesitated, he responded back. Clara did the same.

"What's next? Please tell me it's something good." Julian begged with his eyes.

"Transfiguration," muttered Clara.

"I miss home already."

His day was finally over and though it had taken some swift talking, he'd gotten Flitwick to give him the password and location of Dumbledore's office. Ignis sat perched on his shoulder eyeing the gargoyle. Julian smiled. "Grape Nerds." He shook his head wondering about the old man's sanity.

Climbing the stairs after requesting they remain still, he knocked firmly twice on Dumbledore's office door. "Come in." He opened the door slowly taking in his knew surroundings as they were revealed.

The moment it was fully opened, Ignis flew from his shoulder to Dumbledore's. The old wizard chuckled. Julian inhaled sharply as sharp blue eyes turned to look at him. Old he may be, but Dumbledore had a lot of time left. "Good evening, Mr. Esan."

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore."

"Quite well. Come have a seat." He sat awkwardly in the chair before the desk.

Dumbledore looked at him curiously while stroking his bird. Another phoenix, the Headmaster's obviously, sat nearby looking at him with an equal curiosity.

"Was there a reason you can to see me Mister Esan?"

Julian blinked. He knew he'd forgotten something. "Um...no?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "So, how are your classes so far, Mr. Esan?"

He smiled. "Julian, if you don't mind Professor and they're..." He didn't want to lie exactly. "...not bad."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly at that. He was interested in this child. No Slytherin, especially a first year, would have come to see him just to chat. "Meaning?"

"Don't think I'm being offensive but can't you find another potions master?" Julian managed to catch the brief look of pain in the man's face.

"Not at the moment, my boy, though I do admit Professor Orungs isn't the best in her field."

Julian snorted at the understatement and Dumbledore laughed. "So, I saw you with the others this morning. Did you enjoy yourself?"

The two of them kept up idle talk from Julian's home village, schoolwork, and their phoenixes. Julian had enjoyed talking to his godfather, though Dumbledore had yet to know that. It was near curfew when they finished.

Two Months Later

Harry Potter, the Muggle Studies Teacher of Hogwarts, made his way to Albus's office. There was going to be a staff meeting that Friday afternoon but the Headmaster had amazingly not shown up. Being the youngest, the others had told him to go get the old man.

What he walked into was not what he expected. He'd heard about the young Slytherin that often spent time with Dumbledore. Many teachers had stopped by his office in the evening and usually after dinner the boy could be found with the Headmaster doing his work, talking, or playing chess. Though all of them were confused none of the teachers complained. This however was his first time seeing it.

"Don't you lie to me, Dumbledore! You stole my pawn."

"Really, Julian. Why ever would I steal your pawn?"

"Do you want the list of reasons, Albus?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Very well."

Harry watched Dumbledore hand over a white pawn.

"Cheat."

"Now, Julian..."

"At least Papa takes his losses."

Dumbledore's face changes slightly.

"What is it? You're giving me the look again."

"You'll have to forgive me Julian but you often remind me of someone. What is your father's name my boy. You said he was once a student here."

The boy's face blanched but for less than a second. "He transferred early in his schooling so you probably won't remember. Raven Genesis Esan."

Albus's eyes looked at Julian for a long moment. "Hmmm. Well, no matter. Shall we return to our game?"

"I say you forfeit. You are a sore loser Professor."

Clearing his throat, Harry caught their attention.

Dumbledore's eyes widened with realization. "It seems as if we lost quite a bit of time, Mr. Esan."

Julian nodded. He glanced at Professor Potter. "I'll see you tomorrow after dinner, Headmaster."

"Good day, Julian." The young man nodded to his teachers before leaving.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry as he put away the chess pieces and board. "Hello, Harry! I apologize for forgetting the staff meeting. It appears Mr. Esan's games have such an affect on an old man."

Harry smiled. "It's alright. The others are waiting in the teachers' lounge." Dumbledore soon had them going toward the lounge.

"You've taken to Esan."

Albus chuckled. "He's a very interesting boy. Intelligent and quite pleasant to be around. He reminds of someone."

Harry nodded. "Who does he remind you of?"

Albus's feet slowed slight. "A young Severus. At the very beginning, that's how he once was but with much less self-esteem or confidence."

Harry cursed himself for bringing it up. It had been tough for the Headmaster to have closure for the death of his somewhat adopted son. Especially since his body was found mutilated and burned after the final battle.

It took Snape's death for them to realize what he meant to everyone individually and to the cause. It had affected Harry himself...but he'd pushed it to the back of his mind. It was too painful to think about.

A couple weeks later found Dumbledore taking over for his joke of a teacher in Potions. Apparently, Orungs had made one mistake too many and turned herself into green and white polka dotted goat that coughed up dancing bubbles in the shapes of fairies.

After she'd been taken to St. Mungos the children were questioned and apparently the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors had no idea what happened. Julian had hid his smirk perfectly but Albus had seen the look in the boy's eyes. Good thing it wasn't permanent.

He had them preparing a Paternity potion. It was simple enough but still challenging and he often helped the students when they needed it. "Now, with donations from the staff, each of you will take a vial and test the blood with a drop of your own in the potion. Since none are related to staff, the potions should turn clear instead of the present dark purple."

"What color if we were related?"

"It would turn blue. A blue-black would be close relation, like a parent." Matt dropped a bit of the blood into the cauldron then nodded at Julian. Pricking his finger, he lost a few drops also. Both boys paled when it turned a blue-black.

"That's not possible!" whispered Matt.

Julian couldn't breathe for a moment as fears suddenly slammed into his head. "No."

"Jules?"

He turned to his best friend. "Whose name is on the vial?" Matt shivered. Merlin... He held it up for viewing. "Professor Potter's."

Dumbledore turned to see Julian was breathing heavily. "Mr. Esan?"

Julian reached across the table to grab something. Albus quickly moved to their desk. "Julian!" The ingredients the boy dropped in, destroyed the potion but Albus had already seen the dark color.

He looked at the distraught child looking up at him defiantly. "Class dismissed. Bottle your potions and leave please." He never lost eye contact with Julian and that caused the students to leave hurriedly.

Matt hovered in the background until a quick nod from Julian had him exiting the door. Dumbledore followed and locked the door behind him. He looked at the vial on the desk. The name read perfectly clear. He looked at Julian. "I believe we should talk, child."

TBC

Alia: Go evil me! Yay! (does dance)


	3. Shocking revelations

TITLE: Raven's Gift

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 3/?

EMAIL:

RATING: PG-13...maybe R

PAIRING: Severus Snape / Harry Potter (he he)

SPOILERS: Um...OotP

WARNINGS: slash, mpreg, a little language, angst

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

SUMMARY: What will happen when many truths are revealed after being silenced for over a decade? How will Severus deal with the new situation?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I should be ashamed. Torturing Severus is fine but the kid too? (sighs) Jules and Albus talk, Albus and Harry talk, Harry freaks...Author smirks. See how this goes? By the way, I was going to change this from the original to fix some crap that I didn't see when I first wrote this. However, I thought that it might get me more reviews so...(shrugs)

(smiles brightly) Thanks for the reviews!

Thanks to **Arrow Snape,** **Beth5575, chaotenkeks, Tina, murkel, mel, ray, Tiger Lily, Flora, Tazthedevilman, Starr Light1, and kittencat **for reviewing.

Tina: Albus? Just be happy I wanted to try an mpreg with Harry or it would have been Albus. Don't ask.

Flora: Julian knows what Severus knows. He really did tell Julian everything (and not the details (blush)). As for Harry...keep reading.

Starr Light1: Why would it bother him so much? Keep reading and you'll see. If its still not clear I'll try to help you understand in the next installment.

Raven's Gift

Julian glared at Dumbledore angrily. "There is nothing to talk about."

Raising an eyebrow patiently, Albus walked over and picked up the vial with Harry Potter's name. He raised it for Julian to see. "I believe we do."

The boy glowered and again Albus was reminded of Severus. Dumbledore sighed. "Julian, please calm yourself."

"Calm myself, Headmaster?! Calm Myself! I am perfectly calm!" he screamed. "Do you understand why I'm calm? Because this," he waved his hand around the room, "did not happen. I know Matthew. He'll keep his mouth shut and so will you."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed angrily. This child would not order him. "Mr.Esan-,"

"NO!" He took a step back and looked pleadingly at the Headmaster. "Why can't you just leave it be? Is there something so wrong with that?" Julian leaned against the table.

Albus frowned. He couldn't understand why the boy was so frantic to ignore this? Was it because his father lied? Which he obviously had if the potion was correct.

Dumbledore could hear someone running toward their direction. "Perhaps it would be better do discuss this in my office."

"There is nothing to discuss."

"JULIAN!"

The boy jumped at the commanding voice. "Go and wait for me in my office."

Julian moved slowly to the door but it opened before he got there. Seeing the man at the door, he glared hatefully.

Harry was taken aback by the blatant hatred on the young boy's face.

"Excuse me, Professor." He moved swiftly around Harry but giving the older man plenty of space as if he was disgusted.

Harry turned to Dumbledore confused at what had just taken place. "What's going on? A few of the students were upset about something."

Dumbledore stared at the door, actually avoiding Harry's eyes. That frightened the young man.

"Professor?"

"Harry, at the moment, I am unable to answer your questions. Perhaps later but not right now." He turned toward the door. "I will be missing both lunch and dinner in the Great Hall. Please tell the others not to disturb me as I will be in my office for the rest of the day." He slipped out of the door leaving a confused teacher behind.

* * *

Julian was staring at Fawkes and Ignis as they sat on Fawkes's perch. He did his best to ignore his godfather who was watching him worriedly. 

"We must talk, Julian." The silence remained.

"Can you at least tell me what you have against Professor Potter?"

"I have nothing against him."

"Then why are you so angry with him?" Julian didn't reply.

"Why are you trying to ignore the situation, Mr. Esan? Would it be so bad to have Professor Potter as your father?"

"He is not my father!"

"Answer me Julian."

The boy slumped in his seat but kept his angry face turned away. "I have a father. I do not need nor want another."

"What is wrong with having two?"

"I don't want him!" he shouted, finally facing the Headmaster. "I am perfectly happy with my life. I have the only father, the best father, that I could want. I do not want any more fathers be it Potter or anyone else. That is why I want to ignore the situation. If it had been a woman, I would have reacted the same. Besides, Potter can't be my father!"

Dumbledore watched the boy barely hold on to his temper. Somehow Albus knew that this wasn't the worst of it. "How are you so sure? Did your father really tell you the truth?"

Dumbledore realized he'd crossed a very important line the moment Julian's eyes began to glow green.

* * *

Minerva raced to the infirmary after making sure all of the Gryffindors were in the common room. The other teachers were making sure of the same thing. A large blast of powerful magic came from the Headmaster's office.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who was visiting at the time, managed to get into the ravaged office, and gather both the unconscious child and Headmaster. Neither were hurt and even the phoenixes, they had obviously been blown around, were unscathed.

However all the other objects in the room were nearly destroyed. McGonagal opened the door just in time to notice a scene.

Mr. Esan was sitting beside the Headmaster on his bed as the old wizard was awake. "I'm sorry. That's never happened before. I just got so mad at you." The child looked miserable.

"It wasn't your fault Julian. I'm fine. You did me absolutely no harm."

"I could have."

"I don't believe that."

"I do. When you asked me that I was furious. Papa does not lie to me, EVER! He's told me about his past, even the things that still give him nightmares at times. He told me the truth." Esan sighed. "I'm still sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Your magic was out of control. Something like that rarely happens in wizards but it can be dangerous if it is not controlled."

"I see. What do I do?"

"I'll teach you how to control it." Julian nodded.

"We still must continue our discussion Julian." The boy shook. Shaking his head sadly, Albus pulled the boy beside him and spelled him to sleep. "You can come in now Minerva."

She came to stand beside the bed and looked at the sleeping boy. "What happened?"

"Apparently, Mr. Esan lost control of his magic this evening."

Her eyes widened. "That's not possible at his age is it?"

"It is now, my dear."

"What made him lose control, Albus?"

He frowned. "I am afraid that that is my fault. A situation has come up. A very serious situation that involves Julian, his father, and someone else. I cannot give you the details just yet."

Minerva nodded. She looked closely at Julian for the first time. "Reminds you of someone does he not?"

Minerva smiled sadly. "I'll go contact his father."

"Yes, that will be for the best, but I think it will be better to wait until tomorrow. We must get this solved and quickly. Minerva...will you call Harry in? It is very important that I speak with him." With a worried look on her face, she rushed off.

Twenty minutes later, Harry carefully entered the infirmary to see Professor Dumbledore was tucking in Julian Esan. "Are you alright Professor?" He closed the door behind him.

Dumbledore smiled, though it was dimmed by the lack of light in his eyes. "I'm perfectly healthy, Harry, and its Albus now."

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. He still had trouble calling the teachers by first name. "And Mr. Esan?"

"He is unfortunately where our problem lies. Come and sit down Harry." Foreboding suddenly descending upon his head, Harry nervously sat down on the bed that lay on the other side of Esan.

"Would you like some tea, Harry?" His face blanched as Albus let his signal go. This was not going to be good. In fact, this was going to be very bad. Dumbledore always offered tea when he told you something that he knew you were not going to take well.

"No thank you sir. Could you tell me what's going on?"

Albus, who sat on the other side of Esan, took the boy's small hand in his. "Today, in potions, we were creating a paternity potion. I used the blood from that staff that I took earlier this morning."

Harry nodded slowly, not understanding what was going on.

"Mr. Esan and Mr. Lyrin were paired together and had finished the potion. Using a vial of blood from staff and a few drops from Esan. Since none of the staff were related to this group of students all of their potions should have turned clear like water. Unfortunately, Esan's potion turned a very dark blue-black color."

Harry cursed the fact he never paid attention in potions.

Dumbledore noticed his ignorance. "This means that there is a close relation between both blood samples. That particular color was an indication of a parent." Harry's eyes widened. He wasn't Hermione but he wasn't stupid either.

"What does that mean?" he croaked.

"It was your vial that Julian and Matthew used in class today."

Harry stood quickly and began pacing the room with a furious pace. "That's not possible. I can't be that boy's father! Are you insane? They could have fouled the potion up! I did it millions of times. It can happen. And he looks nothing like me! He's a Slytherin as well and how can I be his father when I've never met his mother before? Merlin! There is no wa-,"

Albus smiled as the silencing spell worked on Harry. Julian had fallen into a natural sleep and Dumbledore did not want to wake the child. Besides, Harry's ranting was somewhat annoying.

The young man quickly noticed and stopped the pacing to glare at Albus. The older man could honestly see just a bit of Julian in it but not much. "Harry, will you please calm down. If it would make you feel better we will do a paternity test by charm. Flitwick should be able to supply us with one. Julian's maternal father should be here tomorrow at sometime. Minerva is contacting him in the morning. Until then, all we can do is suspect that you are his father though it seems both Julian and his father disagree."

Harry nodded curtly.

Albus sighed. "It would probably be best if you strayed from coming near Julian until tomorrow."

Harry frowned and Dumbledore removed the spell. "I set him off?"

"It was more like I implied his father had lied to him. It appears that Julian has a short temper when it comes to the older Mr. Esan."

Harry sighed and turned to the door. Albus said nothing knowing that the younger man needed to think.

"Does he believe that I'm his father?" Albus paused then said, "Actually, he is quite sure that you are not his father. He even tried to sabotage his potion and demanded that I forget anything happened."

Harry's face darkened. "I see."

"Harry-,"

"Good evening Headmaster." He quickly left.

* * *

Ron and Hermione, who'd just flooed in, watched their best friend stare up at nothing as he lay in his bed. They'd been stunned by the information that Harry had given them.

"So is he your son?" asked Ron.

"No. He botched up the potion. That's all. There is no possible way he could be my son. Even he thinks that it is impossible."

"What of his maternal father? What does he think of all this?" inquired Hermione.

"I don't know. He'll be contacted tomorrow and should be here by later that night. Whoever he is, he'll straighten this out."

"What if it's true?"

Harry sat up and stared at the woman. "What?!"

"Well, what if he is your son? It's not totally impossible Harry."

He shook his head. "He's eleven right?"

"First year."

"Well, who were you with twelve, eleven years ago?"

"Hermione, I was trying not to think at the time with Voldemort breathing down my neck. I don't remember."

She sighed. "Well you had better try. Who knows what could happen tomorrow?"

Ron laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry about her mate."

Hermione snorted.

"Ron, what if his father says yes. Just for the publicity if nothing else?" asked Harry.

"Then a paternity charm will tell the truth."

"Everything will go find tomorrow. You'll see." Harry nodded with apprehension.

* * *

Severus grabbed another crate that sat beside his front door. Carefully walking over to a nearby shelf, he opened the crate and began placing the jarred ingredients in their proper places. It was time for him to restock so he'd been at it all morning so far. Julian was usually around to help but with the boy at Hogwarts his father had half the work. He grumbled about where the hell his substitute worker was.

"No need to use that type of language, Raven."

Severus turned and barely glanced at Willow. "You are late."

She rolled her brown eyes. "Well forgive me sire but Magnolia went into labor and my sister needed help." Willow moved up beside him after folding her long black hair into a bun. Grabbing a jar, she started shelving and by 10 they had one crate left.

"Next time Ash is going to volunteer."

"Nagging your poor husband to do the work you promised me?"

"Hey, he isn't the one carrying." She patted the slight bulge that her robes couldn't hide. Severus smirked.

He turned just as a Hogwarts owl came through the door. Landing on the front counter, the creature put his attention to the note attached to his leg. Severus took it and read nervously.

Willow watched him pale. "What is it? Is it Matt? Julian? Are they okay?" She started wringing her hands.

"All it says it that it's an emergency and can I come to Hogwarts as soon as possible. It's Julian."

Willow watched him rush from the room after giving her a quick few instructions for the store. Then, he was running out of the back door.

* * *

Julian sat in his DADA class with a serious headache. Today they were going over boggarts but Julian just didn't have the concentration to get through the class. His father would be there later that day so they could get this foolishness over with.

After showing them the spell, Professor Lupin was giving them each a chance to try it out. A boggart was placed in a closet and at the moment, over half the class (Ravenclaw and Slytherin) had gone.

"Mr. Esan?" Julian looked up.

Professor Lupin smiled at him strangely and Julian figured that he knew. "Yes, Professor?"

"You're next."

The boy stood rubbing his eyes. He'd slept horribly last night and had missed breakfast. He was close to miserable.

"Ready?"

"Yes." The moment the boggart hopped out, Julian was ready but it was what it took form of that stunned him. Though it wasn't exactly a face, it had green eyes. The rest of the form was a solid black.

The eyes narrowed and an arm, or something like it, shot out and tried to grab him. "NO!" he screamed scrambling back.

"You're MINE!"

"NO!" Julian's anger built and raising his wand, he didn't shout the usual spell. "DISCERPO!"

His classmates all rushed back in fear. Lupin watched amazed and stunned as the boggart broke apart into small pieces as if it had been made of glass. But it was the eyes of the creature that caught him. He knew those eyes, but what had Harry done to own this child's fear and hatred?

* * *

Hagrid looked carefully at the man that stood before the gates of Hogwarts. The man was shifting nervously while glaring at Hagrid.

"Will you please open the gates now?" He handed Hagrid the note with Minerva's handwriting.

The half-giant nodded and opened the gate. As they came toward the entrance, McGonagal met up with them. "Mr. Esan?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"I'm Professor McGonagal. I'll take you to the Headmaster's office where he and your son are waiting." As she turned, Severus caught the uncertainty in her eyes. She could see the likeness with the glamour but it was still somewhat difficult. The problem was would Albus see it or not.

He followed her, his former state of mind even changing his now languid walk to a swifter one. He rarely used the stalking unless Julian and Matt got themselves into trouble. Which was often.

McGonagal gave the password to the gargoyle and they were soon entering the office. Severus took a deep breath before he entered knowing that time was up. He stepped in beside McGonagal.

Julian, who'd been sitting beside Dumbledore while glaring at someone in the corner, jumped up from his seat. "Papa!"

Severus caught his son as the boy launched at him. He hugged the boy tightly as he began to shake. "It's okay, Julian. I'm here, alright?"

Albus watched Harry's reaction to Julian's father and sighed when the younger man paled visibly. Well it appears that the potion was correct and that Harry more than likely could be Julian's father.

He looked at the man holding the boy. Dark blue eyes pierced his and despite the appearance he knew automatically who this was before him. He stood shakily.

Severus turned to Julian. "Son, I want you and...your professors to go out and wait a moment. The Headmaster and I need to speak to each other alone."

Julian gave him a skeptical look but nodded. McGonagal and Potter left without question though Potter looked a bit ill. Severus watched the door and wasn't surprised that the moment it closed he was caught up in Dumbledore's arms.

"Looks like you're happy to see me?"

Albus just hugged him harder. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Severus stepped back but let Albus keep hold of his hands.

"I...we all thought you were dead."

Severus smiled ruefully. "I know that. I wanted things to be that way. Severus Snape was meant to die during that war." He told Dumbledore how he'd found a mutilated animal, who'd been caught in the crossfire and had transfigured it to resemble a human. "I gave it my clothes and disappeared."

Albus sat in the chair before his desk. Severus continued to stand. "But why? Why did you fake your death?"

"Do you think I really would have lived peacefully at the end of the war Albus? Despite your influence and Hogwarts's safety, both the escaped Death Eaters and the Ministry would have hunted me down. And I was already pregnant with Julian. I would hate to see what it would have been like had I stayed. Both our lives were easier leaving Hogwarts."

Albus nodded in understanding and for a few minutes they caught up, mostly on Severus's new life. Dumbledore smiled brightly at him and Severus finally realized how much he'd missed that damn twinkle in the older man's eyes.

"So I'm a godfather am I?"

"Julian knows or else he probably wouldn't have come to start talking to you."

"Yes...Severus, you should know why you are here today. Would you like some tea?" Severus glowered.

* * *

A loud shout startled the trio who stood outside the door. Julian burst through the door to see his Papa pacing back and forth across the floor of Dumbledore's office furiously. "Papa?"

Albus watched as Severus composed himself almost instantly. "Sit down Julian. I want you here for all of this."

"Are you sure, Raven?" asked Albus.

"I am quite sure. As I am quite sure that Julian must have missed something in his potion. There is not way that-," He struggled for words, "Mr. Potter is Julian's father. I know who Julian's father was and it was definitely not him."

Albus watched the boy nod and Harry pale even more. "Well, Mr. Esan if you can tell us the name of the boy's father."

Severus looked at Julian. "You didn't tell them?"

"They were too fixated on the potion."

Severus ran a hand through his hair. It was going to go gray far earlier than it should. "His father was an auror in the second range. His squad was the one that had been massacred in the Forbidden Forest. His name was Xanthus Zephryn."

Albus nodded but watched Harry stand near the door shaking. "Harry, sit down." The young Professor obeyed.

"Minerva, you should sit as well. Harry, do you have anything to say?" The green eyes stared almost vacantly at the floor.

"He's my son."

Severus's eyes narrowed. "Did you not just hear a word I said, Potter? Julian is not your son."

A shaky breath then, "He became my son the first time that night in Dionysia!" Albus closed his eyes as Severus took a step back, eyes wide. Julian had paled before shooting across the room to hide from them behind his father.

Severus took his child's hand. "I...Listen Potter, I don't know how you know that, but-," He was stopped as the young man before him changed to resemble the man he'd taken to bed that one night.

Harry (Xanthus) stood before him looking at both Severus and Julian sadly. "I'm so sorry, Raven."

Severus felt Julian squeeze him from behind.

"I...I just needed that one night. Everything was going insane with Voldemort and..." Severus shivered. They didn't want this. Neither of them wanted anyone else to interfere with their lives.

"Papa?" Julian's voice whispered softly.

Not taking his eyes off Potter, Severus pulled the boy to his front and held him. "I don't believe this."

Minerva, who'd sat stunned at the information revealed, spoke. "Would like to perform the paternity spell, Mr. Esan? Perhaps that would solve this once and for all." Severus nodded.

Harry removed the glamour and stared at the floor in shame. Coughing, Minerva recited the spell, pointing her wand first at Harry then at Julian. If Harry was indeed the father, a green line would form between them. If not, no line would be visible at all.

Minerva immediately retook her seat when the green line appeared.

* * *

Julian raced down the corridor shaking his head in denial. His father and McGonagal ran after him. Potter and Dumbledore remained in the office. The boy felt lost before his father hugged him from behind.

McGonagal offered them a nearby classroom to talk. When Julian finally calmed down, he looked at his father. He was walking slowly back and forth along the length of the room. "What happens now?"

"I don't know."

The next day came and Severus woke instantly and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a guestroom with Julian. They refused to be separated last night. Severus sat up, careful not to wake the small figure beside him. When he'd gotten pregnant with Julian, all he'd wanted was to have something that was his alone. Was it really selfish not to want to share Julian's affection with anyone else?

His friendship with Matt and others was fine but he was Julian's father. He'd never had real care or love from anyone before.

His father had not allowed it in his home, and though he knew Albus cared, it had always seemed tainted some way and Severus could never figure out how.

He didn't want to share the boy's affection though it seemed as if he wouldn't have to worry. Julian didn't want Potter in their lives any more than he did.

"Will I have to stay with him?"

He didn't jump in surprise though he felt it. "Not if I have anything to say about it. No matter what anyone says, you are my son!"

They spent their time together locked in the room. House elves brought them whatever they needed. Most of the time they talked about nothing but they knew that a decision would have to come soon. Severus himself had to fight the urge to grab his child and run.

A few days passed before Julian returned to classes though his father stayed. That morning at breakfast, the two of them entered the Great Hall side by side. Julian parted to his table after giving Matt and his friends a reassuring look and a parting squeeze on his shoulder from his father.

"Your father is sitting at the Head Table?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, Papa is sitting by Dumbledore." His father was at that moment conversing with Albus silently, ignoring the pleading green eyes on down the table. Atticus watched it all curiously then turned to Julian.

"What does all this have to do with Professor Potter?" Julian managed to keep the anger from his face. He hated that his quiet world was disrupted. Then he smiled bitterly. Of course life wasn't fair to anyone. His own father, rather fathers, knew that.

"What are you talking about?"

"Potter is watching your dad like a hawk, and your father is ignoring him." Clara nodded as she saw the signs also.

"I don't want to talk about it Atticus. Let it go." Seeing how serious Julian was Atticus and Clara tried to turn a blind eye to it. Julian's head looked up as Dumbledore, his Papa, and Potter walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"No." Severus's eyes narrowed at the two wizards before him. "Absolutely not. Julian is my son."

"He's mine as well Raven." Severus sneered at him.

"Oh you take a paternity test and suddenly you're going for Father of the Year. Well that is just fine and good but not when my child is involved. Julian wants nothing to do with you and neither do I."

"Raven..." Albus thought on what he was about to say. "Do you not think that Harry deserves a chance to prove himself?"

"Why does he need to prove himself? As far as I'm concerned he is no one of importance in my life or Julian's. I will not give him partial custody of my child."

Harry was slowly growing angry. Damn it this wasn't his fault. No one's actually, but he was the one being punished. "As I said before, he is now my son too. I want to see him. You've been hiding him for days."

"I have not been hiding him. It is Julian who wants nothing to do with you. I have done nothing but agree. I raised him to have a mind of his own."

Severus began pacing. "How can you say he would be happy seeing you? The son of the Boy Who Lived? He'd have nothing but the pressure to live up to his father. He'd have no privacy and his trust of people would become nonexistent. And you still have a large number of enemies. Have you ever thought of what they could do to him?" Severus was shouting as all his fears started hitting him.

Albus had a pensive look on his face and Harry looked completely devastated. Severus almost regretted what he said but all of it had been true.

Albus looked at him. "No one will take Julian's love away from you Raven. We merely want Harry to have a chance to share some of it."

Severus froze up and stared at Potter. He'd never really hated the boy till this moment. He'd always been annoyed and frustrated but never hated. "And if Julian refuses? Like I said, the boy is has his own mind."

Harry breathed deeply. "Then that would be the end of it." Severus looked at him for a long moment.

"I need to speak to him." With that he turned and ran from the room.

* * *

Julian entered his Papa's room quietly. "Are you okay?"

The older man was leaning against a wall staring out of his window. "I spoke with Potter today."

Julian tensed up. "What did he want?"

"A chance."

"What do you mean, Papa?"

Severus moved toward a sofa and Julian quickly sat beside him. "Potter wants the chance to prove he can be a father to you also without trying to take my place."

Julian frowned. "He doesn't just want to take me?"

"No and if he tried, I wouldn't be responsible for my actions." "So he wants me to give him a chance to be my father?"

Severus nodded.

"What should I do?"

"Julian...I raised you to do the right thing. I know you'll do what you think is right."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. You are the only thing that matters to me. Go to bed. It's almost curfew." Julian didn't move for a long moment before standing and leaving.

The next afternoon, the four of them, Severus, Julian, Harry and Albus, sat in the Headmaster's office waiting for Julian's decision.

Julian looked at his Papa who stood behind him, then at Dumbledore who smiled at him encouragingly. The boy finally let his gaze fall to Potter who was shifting nervously in his chair.

"I'll do it. I shouldn't crucify you without giving you a chance."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thank you Julian."

The child nodded. "Just remember that you can't take Papa's place in my life. Not ever. It'll be hard enough for me to see you as a parent."

Harry nodded slowly. "How about we start off as friends first?" Julian agreed.

Albus looked at Severus who was watching his son with pride.

TBC

Alia: So did you like it? Review Please! Oh and there's one part left then I have to get back to my other story, WDCA. (holds car keys nervously) Just one more part...


	4. Easedropping ends

Why did I update this today you ask? Because my day has been hell. I'm almost out of laundry, I had a biology exam that I probably made a D in and it's that time of month. So I decided to do this. Unfortunately, the story is not a reflection on my mood today. I had written this previously and the story is already done. I'm just reposting the damn thing. So hopefully everyone will enjoy themselves.

Thanks for the reviews! Remember to continue and contribute to the review cause. (mumbles: although you'll certainly be doing it this time)

silverpanther68, Tazthedevilman, Beth5572, Otspock, HP's Twin

Tazthedevilman: That is so wrong Taz! Don't give me good ideas! I've had this thing written for months and now you make me want to change the ending. Damn it. I'll think on it though. It's a good idea. See this is why I'm on your Yahoo! group.

HP's Twin: Keep reading...dont' hate me.

TITLE: Raven's Gift

AUTHOR: Alia

STATUS/PART: 4/4

EMAIL:

RATING: PG-13...maybe R

PAIRING: Severus Snape / Harry Potter

SPOILERS: Um...OotP

WARNINGS: slash, mpreg, a little language, angst

DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

SUMMARY: Eavesdropping causes problems for all.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is it. Usually I don't let things lie like this but I might (and it's a big might) do a sequel. I started having this craving for another challenge and I just couldn't let it go.

Severus, or Raven, stirred the potion before him lazily as he watched Ash and Willow have at it again. The three of them stood in the workroom of Zelda's. After making sure everything had been straightened out at Hogwarts, Severus had reluctantly returned to the cottage.

The first week after he returned, he received Julian's weekly letter. He'd been worried that it would be short and speak only about Potter. He was please when as usual the scroll nearly reached his feet.

Julian did indeed talk of Potter but not too much. The boy still had school ("Albus let that idiot teach Potions again!"), his friends ("I think Atticus has a thing for Minny. He won't stop staring at her. She's started insulting him to get it to stop. Matt thinks it's hilarious."), and questions for Severus ("Has Willow thrown Ash out of the house yet? Matt says it's almost time."). The last account Severus would have to write back would happen today.

Willow threw Ash out of their home at least six times during each of her pregnancies. They always made up and provided lots of entertainment for the village. He watched Ash try to tower over his wife only to have the shorter woman glare him down. Small and sweet she was, but an angry Willow was dangerous. She was just about to tell him not to come home tonight, when Ignis came flying through the door in a panic.

The phoenix flew around the room frantically before landing in front of Severus. "Raven, what is it?" Ash ran over with Willow. Severus snatched the note from the worried Ignis and read. 

Shaking horribly, he leaned against the wall behind him. Ash helped him to a chair as Willow removed the cauldron from the fire and tried to calm Ignis. "Raven, what's wrong?" "Potter...Julian said he heard him talking about taking full custody."

* * *

A couple days before, Harry was walking toward Dumbledore's office. He was going to ask if it was possible to take a few of the students to Muggle London for a day. When he'd brought up the subject many of them were excited. He made his way up the staircase quickly and opened the door to hear a familiar name.

"You worry too much Severus. Everything will be fine." Harry's heart flew into his throat when a familiar voice, one he'd heard not long ago, was heard from the fireplace.

"I know Albus. Julian is my only child, I can't help but make sure he's alright despite his letters. Tell him that I'll write back in couple days."

"You can't come and visit?"

A laugh went unheard by the stunned young man at the door. "Ask Julian just why it would be bad to come and visit."

"A story there?"

"A very good one. I'll talk to you later Albus."

"Good day, Severus. Take care my boy."

Closing the door silently, Harry began moving slowly down the stairs. He was alive. Snape was alive. He choked and clung to the wall for a moment. Not only was Severus Snape alive, he was Raven Esan. Snape was his son's father! Harry nearly ran back to his room unable to comprehend the new information. He soon lay in his bed staring upward. 

Snape was Raven. 

The Raven that he'd slept with at Dionysia. 

The Raven that had his son after the war. 

The Raven who had raised his child and then tried to keep Harry away from him. 

The young man on the bed began to shake with fury. He'd been betrayed all over again. Snape had always hated him and did his best to make his life hell. Of course the bastard would do this too! Harry stood and marched to his fireplace. 

Without really thinking of the circumstances or his part in the entire situation, he contacted Ron at the ministry.

* * *

Hermione watched in horror as Harry stormed around the room yelling about Snape stealing his son.

She and Ron both had tried to talk to him reasonably and had tried to make him speak to the Headmaster but it was not working. Harry's ears were completely dead to them and were being controlled by his anger and irrationality. "Harry, please listen to us!"

"No. He took my child. I lost eleven years of his life and..." He looked sharply at Ron. "Can it be done?"

"Harry, mate-,"

"Can it be done?!"

Ron sagged in his chair. "Yeah. I think have enough against him. That and your fame, you could probably get sole custody."

Harry nodded. "Good. Tell Percy to start as soon as possible."

Ron frowned deeply. "Have you thought this through? Really? You need to think about the consequences and what about Julian?"

"Snape probably lied to him to. Just get on it Ron." With that he walked into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Hermione looked at Ron. "What is going on? After the war...He was so upset to hear about Snape."

"Remember, Mione, he couldn't understand why. He still blamed Snape about Sirius but here he was crying because the man was supposedly dead. Whatever he was feeling he blocked out."

Hermione placed her head in her hands. "I hate seeing him like this. He's never used his fame for anything and now, he's trying to get that poor boy taken away."

Ron agreed. "I may have hated Snape but that kid is happy. He's nothing like we would have expected Snape's son to be like. Too bad Harry's too blind to see things straight right now."

* * *

Julian pulled away from the door. His hands were clutched over his chest as he began hyperventilating.

Matt pulled the boy from the door and quickly got him down the hall. "Breathe, Jules! Breathe! Calm down, we need to think!"

Leaning against the other boy, Julian finally felt the tightening in his chest ease. "What am I gonna do? Dad was scared this was gonna happen. Both of us were and he's going back on his word!"

Matt shook his friend a little. "Calm down Julian. Think."

Julian nodded. He started pacing in the dead end, Matt had them in. "I'll find Ignis and send Papa a letter. He needs to know the truth. He'll know what to do."

"Should you tell Dumbledore?"

"Albus may try to stop Papa if he'll do what I'm thinking." Matt looked sad. Julian hugged his best friend. "You act as if our friendship will end. Never. I'll write to you everyday if I have to."

"Minny, Dillon, Clara, and Atticus too. We'll miss you old man." The boys hurried to find the phoenix.

* * *

Ash nodded. "Seems like you should get going. Willow and I'll go and pack a few bags for you. I'm sure Julian is packing now."

"The shop?"

"You know I'll watch it until you can come back Raven," said Willow.

"I'm not sure I can come back. Should I do it? I'll have to totally uproot Julian and we have no where to go."

Ash shook his head. "I'll take care of that. You just go grab him from Hogwarts."

Severus and a shaken Julian finally arrived back at their cottage later. Ash and Willow were waiting for them. Three large trunks stood beside the couple. Everything from the cottage but furniture had been shrunken and placed inside. 

"You couldn't have packed light?" Willow shrugged before hugging Julian, providing the boy with reassurance. 

Ash stepped forward. "My father had a client many years ago who died young. The man had a half-built cottage that was meant to end up like your own. It was never willed to anyone. If you can repair and finish everything, you can have it. Here's the port key." 

He handed Severus a large key. "It'll change size to open the front door. Afterward, the key will work to bring you to the basement of our home if you need us." 

"Thank you." 

"No matter what has or will happened, you've been good friends to our family." The trunks were gathered and Severus took his son's hand. 

Julian smiled at his friend's parents. "Tell Matt I'll write him and the guys soon." 

"We will." With that, father and son were gone.

* * *

Harry stood to leave the teachers' lounge with the others. Apparently, Raven Esan had taken his son Julian without notifying anyone. The boy's friends knew nothing and no one saw anything.

The teachers had noticed the boy's disappearance and had searched high and low to find nothing. It was only until Hagrid admitted to seeing someone fitting Raven's description somewhat that they understood. The boy's father was no longer at his shop either when Dumbledore checked. They were both running.

Harry glowered. Snape was still trying to take his son away. Well, he'd find them.

"Harry, if you stay for a moment." Albus's tone was subdued but Harry barely noticed it.

"Yes, Professor?"

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Albus laid the custody papers on the table and watched Harry pale.

"Albus-,"

"I found them on my desk this evening. It appears we know why Mr. Esan took his son."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Don't you mean Mr. Snape!"

Albus stood glaring at Harry, causing him to take a step back in fear. "I do not believe you let some foolish blind grudge continue this way! This situation was no one's fault and you are more the fool for believing so! Not only did you lose your son, you lost the man you loved and don't you dare tell me otherwise!" shouted Dumbledore.

"I saw it even if you blinded yourself to it. But you have played the price for your foolishness and had Severus come to me, I would have hidden him myself. I have never been so ashamed of you Harry but you have punished yourself. I will do nothing to help or stop this problem of yours."

"But Snape-,"

"Is the father of a strong, intelligent, and happy child. Unfortunately you were too stupid to see it. And if you somehow manage to find the child, you will only suffer through his hatred as you well deserve." Not wanting to speak another word to the younger man, Dumbledore left.

Harry sat staring at his hands realizing too many things much too late.

THE END

Alia: Well, there goes my happy ending quota for the year. (coughs as she sees reviewers gawking in shock) Please don't hurt me. Just calm down it's not that bad. Besides I have a back up plan for those who are...upset...with this ending.

Because of Tazthedevilman (sighs with frustration at Taz) I think I may do AU ending to this story instead of this one.

Also, I did this ending because like I said, I am planning on doing a sequel. I already have the first part ready, but I need time to work on my other story (With Darkness Comes Anew).

Now, if I get plenty of revivews (and yes I am blackmailing you), I just may get started on them. It may take a bit of time since I'm doing the college thing but I promise to do my best.

Well, what are you waiting for. Review!


End file.
